Rip in the Shadows
by visor swordsman
Summary: The Millenium Items were destroyed in a battle between Malik and Yugi, 22 years later, strange things begin to happen.(No canon characters included except in the proluge)(Lots of OCs)
1. Plane back to Japan

_Note: No canon characters are in this story except for in the proluge. And even then it is only brief. If you think that any of the characters are Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus, please tell me so that I can correct them. Reviews are welcome, no flames please though, I do get a bit upset and defensive when people flame me. Danke for listening to my ranting._

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, if it was Bakura would of never died. However Sui, Tajira, Katsue, Ryo etc do belong to me._

**Rip in the Shadows**   
_By VisorSwordsman_

Proluge

YamiYugi glared at his opponent, from under the scars and blood soaked clothes he was radiating pure hatred. Across from him, with only the Dark Magician and Great Moth seperating them was Malik. Malik, who now had so much gold covering him he glittered. Six of the seven Millenium Items adorned him. He had fought many duels, tricked many people to get them. Bakura, Isis, Shadi and Pegasus (During a brief attempt to regain his Millenium Eye) were just some of the people he had crushed and sent to oblivion for the magical tokens. Now, all he needed was the Millenium Puzzle, it was a battle for the Universe and both the Pharoah and the young boy who lived with his grandfather knew it.   
"Great Moth, wipe out his Dark Magician" Malik yawned, the insect obeyed flapping it's wings, blowing a hurricane. The Dark Magician was consumed before the strong winds forced YamiYugi onto his knees.   
"You can give me the Puzzle, Pharoah, it would be easier on you" He chuckled, grinning in a way oddly reminiscent of Pegasus. YamiYugi looked up at him, his face contorted into a mask of hateful wrath.   
"I'll be stone cold and in the ground by the time you take this Puzzle" YamiYugi snarled, struggling to his feet.   
_Yugi, you know what we have to do _The Pharoah told Yugi privately.   
_Yes _Yugi replied simply.   
_Then do it, trust in the heart of the cards and draw the last card _The Pharoah commanded. Yugi complied, reaching into his deck and pulling out a card, before placing it on the stone platform without looking.   
_I hope you are right, the shield around the other four will drop in a minute _Yugi muttered. The Pharoah gave a mental nod to reassure him.   
"Tick tock tick tock, do you want to forfeit?" Malik asked, starting to grow angry. YamiYugi closed his eyes and turned over each card one by one: A leg, an arm, another leg, a head and another arm.   
"I summon" YamiYugi roared "Exodia! The Forbidden One!" The five cards merged together into a whirlpool of white light, and out of it, it's bottom half compressed in like a genie as it rose, came Exodia. Malik stumbled back.   
"No! This can't be!" His features hardened "I summon Mimic!" A woman with a mirror appeared, quickly mutating into a copy of Exodia, covered in a silver, reflective substance.   
_This is it Yami _Yugi told him, the Pharoah was silent in his mind.   
"Exodia, Obliterate!" YamiYugi yelled.   
"Mimic Exodia, Obliterate!" Malik cried, the blasts of energy shot across the arena, meeting in the center and exploding in a flash of white light.   
_Goodbye Yugi _The Pharoah sighed.   
_Goo- _At that moment Yugi, Malik and all the Millenium Items were incinerated, the pointers from the Millenium Ring flew, burning as they went. The Millenium Rod snapped and the Millenium Puzzle shattered in a blast of energy. It was the end of the Millenium Items, it is the beginning of this story... 

_22 years later_

The new Tri-Concorde flew over the land as it came close to the Japanese Airport. Inside Sui Mazako was sorting through her cards, something she did every so often, simply to check they were still there. Duel Monsters was still a popular game, despite it being almost twenty-three years since they were created. Maybe it was because of the new cards being released all the time, maybe it was because of the annual tournaments, plus several others each year. It is at this point irrelevent. Getting back to my story, Sui, like I said, was checking to see her cards were all there.   
"Hmm Waboki, Swords of Revealing Light, Buster Blader..." She muttered "Harpy Lady, Elega- wha?" She looked out the window.   
"What is it?" Asked a voice next to her.   
"Oh nothing, I just thought I saw something" She grinned "Its from looking at cards so much" The boy raised an eyebrow, an gesture that didn't suit his wild red hair, or his piercing green eyes or indeed his personality which was considerably wilder than his hair, he wasn't quite convinced and continued staring at Sui.   
"Ryo, its ok, nothing is wrong" She told him firmly. He sighed and returned to looking at his gameboy. Sui took a look out the window again and almost jumped when the grey and red creature whipped past it.   
"What on earth!" She cried. Ryo darted up from his gameboy, several other people turned to look at her, but Sui was staring at something else, the orange light in the distance, getting closer, a fireball! The plane shook violently as the left wing exploded. The plane started to move downwards, another fireball was speeding through the air, passengers were dashing across the plane in a panic, Sui gathered up her cards and moved out of her seat, just before another fireball struck the plane, rocking it even more violently. Sui dropped her cards in a panic, she even thought for a moment of picking them up, but dismissed the thought. BOOM! Another fireball, hitting the second of the three wings. The plane was spiralling down now, Sui glanced around her, her eyes finally resting on a group of blue-clad monks by the doors to the toilets. They seemed to be singing and glowing. Another fireball struck the plane, flooding the compartment with blazing flames, Sui felt the flames scald her skin, but she kept staring at the glowing monks, their blue light penetrating the flames, it was then that she blacked out. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
---* 

NEXT TIME: Sui finds that her friends are unable to believe her when she tells them about the monks and the flames. Will she be able to uncover what set that plane on fire? Who the monks are?   
----------------------* 

_So tell mwa what you think! All will be revealed soon._

_Heres a Trivia Question, because I care: What card did Anzu use to neutralise the Harpy Lady's Rosethorn whip in her first battle with Mai?_

_Yours..._

_Visor Swordsman_


	2. In the Hospital

_Note: I'm posting chapter one at the same time as the Proluge because, well its boring just reading the proluge. So enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh do I._

_Trivia Answer: Waboki, it reduced Harpy's attack to zero...is one thinking what one is thinking?_

**Rip in the Shadows**   
_By Visor Swordsman_

  
  
  
  
  


PREVIOUSLY: A apocalyptic battle between Yugi and Malik resulted in two Exodia's destroying the Millenium Items. Twenty two years later a girl named Sui was travelling in a plane. On the way home to Japan, a mysterious creature attacked the plane, in the panic, two monks clad in blue appeared as the plane exploded. 

Mass Hallucination?

Sui awoke on a comfy white bed. She surveyed the scene around her, sterile and white.   
"Is this death?" She asked, a figure walked into her vision.   
"Death? No...unless, we're dead" The rest of the words were loud, but Sui couldn't hear them well, they seemed distorted.   
"Be quiet! There are other patients!" A sharp voice cut through the air, it's razor tone stopping the loud, maddened voice. Sui's vision became clearer.   
"The plane?" She asked weakly. One of the figures, with red hair chuckled.   
"Landed, without any wings missing" He waited "The Pilots don't have an explanation for what happened yet" Sui blinked.   
"Ryo..." She whispered. He grinned.   
"Yep, its me alright" Sui sat up in her hospital bed.   
"But the flames...and the monks" She muttered, he shrugged.   
"No flames, no burns" He told her "Oh by the way..." He dug in his pockets, finally producing a red box "Your deck" He handed it to her. She smiled weakly and accepted it, opening it and taking out the colourful cards.   
"How did I guess you would be doing that" A new voice brayed. Sui turned to see a cobalt blue haired girl with a pale mint green streak and pale green eyes.   
"Hey, Katsue" She sighed "How are you then?" Katsue smiled confidently.   
"Shaken to say the least from our little mass hallucination" She grumbled slightly. Sui cocked her head.   
"Mass hallucination? Bu-"   
"Only explanation for it really" She elaborated. Sui shook her head, she didn't want to spend any time debating with her friends, she felt as if her heart had exploded already. Instead she turned to sorting her cards.   
"Harpy Lady, Buster Blader, Swords of Revealing Light, Wa-" Her words trailed off as she stared at the picture on the card "It can't be..." She muttered, staring at the picture, the picture that depicted three monks, clothed in blue.   
"What?" Katsue asked irritably. Sui ignored her and stared at the card.   
"These Monks, I saw them, on the plane" She breathed. It seemed so vivid, the flames whipping round her and a blue light in the distance, three figures, glowing with an ethereal blue light, immune from the flame.   
"I didn't see any monks" Ryo scoffed.   
"Maybe the cards are getting to your brain" Katsue guffawed, more cruelly than she intended.   
"Well how do you explain what happened then?" Sui snapped.   
"M A S S H A L L U C I N A T I O N" Katsue bellowed "You can't seriously think that the cards are doing this can you?"   
Sui stopped mid-snap, feeling suddenly very stupid. Katsue was right, it was unbelievable, too unbelievable to be true. They were nothing but pieces of cardboard.   
"Where are my parents?" Sui asked, not even deigning to look at Katsue and Ryo.   
"Well they are on their way" Ryo told her. Sui nodded and got up.   
"I need to get out of this place" Sui growled, she drew the curtains with a hissing sound and pulled on her jeans and shirt, a few minutes later she stepped out.   
"Uh, Sui, you can't leave until your parents check you out" Katsue pointed out, Sui glared at her for a moment.   
"Then I'll go and sit in the waiting room" She sneered and walked out, a colourful poster catching her eye as she sat down on a minty green chair. She turned to get a better look at it. 

Are you Tough enough?   
Cunning enough?   
Resourceful enough?   
To win...   
The 23rd Anniversary Tournament?   
If you think you have got what it takes   
go to Tokyo Tower on April 12th. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Huh?" Sui grunted "A tournament for the twenty-third Anniversary? Whats so special about twenty-three years?"   
"Nothing really I suppose" A silky voice replied from behind her, she jumped and turned round.   
"Did I suprise you?" The boy asked with the same silky, sinister voice he had suprised her with. He was quite tall, (but then again Sui was fairly short) rising up above Sui by a foot and a half, or thereabouts. His hair was raven black, with a few strands falling over stone grey eyes, the grey was so pale, it was almost white, a stark contrast to his hair. He was clothed in black jeans, with a shirt and jacket of a similiar colour.   
"J-just a bit" Sui stuttered. The boy smiled, a creeping, untrustworthy smile.   
"Are you thinking of entering the tournament?" He asked. Sui felt like she was going to vomit, this was all she needed.   
"W-well yes" She stumbled over her words. The boy chuckled to himself and without saying another word, walked away.   
"Sui!" The shout jolted Sui from her fear as her mother and father ran over.   
"We're so glad you are ok!" Her mother practically squeked.   
"Yeah...so am I" Sui murmered, focusing on the boy, who had turned a corner and was out of sight. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
---* 

NEXT TIME: Katsue, Ryo and Sui attempt to uncover what really happened on that plane (With some reluctance from Katsue), more news is heard from the tournament and the mysterious boy makes his presence known once again... 

------------------------* 

_Well, I hoped you liked that, I'll be continuing soon, so till then._

_Trivia Question: Which Millenium Item can be used to crush people's minds?_

_Yours..._

_Visor Swordsman._   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
